


sound the bugle now (play it just for me)

by AsunaChinaDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dunno where this came from, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, MAJOR OOF, Mind Control, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: In and out.That was how easy the mission was supposed to be. He knew Tony wouldn’t have let him come otherwise.Peter didn’t really appreciate the turn of events that occurred. He never thought in a million years that he’d go toe-to-toe with his hero, his mentor, his father in all things but blood, fighting for his life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	sound the bugle now (play it just for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all doing okay while in lock down :) Felt like posting something and had this sitting in my notes. Did some minor edits. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In and out.

That was how easy the mission was supposed to be. He knew Tony wouldn’t have let him come otherwise. 

Peter didn’t really appreciate the turn of events that occurred. He never thought in a million years that he’d go toe-to-toe with his hero, his mentor, his father in all things but blood, fighting for his life.

He blinks the stars from his eyes, the concrete beneath his cheek tethering him to reality as his vision swims. He groans as his injuries make themselves known; he feels like one big, pulsating bruise.

_Come on!_ He screams at himself. _Get up, Spider-Man!_

His breath stutters as he inhales before forcing his arms beneath him, pushing himself upwards. His muscles tremble with exertion, but he manages to get himself to his knees. A blurry image of red boots entered his vision. His spidey-sense hadn’t warned him.

It takes too much effort to lift his head, his breaths ragged as he helplessly stares down the heated gauntlet of the Iron Man armor. Sweat clings to his skin, tasting the salt on his bloodied lip. His gaze moves from the gauntlet in his face to the cold glowing eye slits of the Iron Man mask.

This is most definitely going on the list of one of the worst days of his life.

“H-hey, Not-Mister Stark,” he rasps. “What’s up?” 

Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t answer.

The cuts and burns that litter his body scream at Peter for the continuous strain he’s been putting his body under while fighting. He hates to admit it, but he’s reaching his limit.

He knows he needs to keep fighting. 

For Mister Stark.

For himself.

He also knows that Not-Mister Stark would never stop. It was something Peter usually admired about Tony, his infinite determination to complete anything he put his mind to. Except for now.

Peter gulps nervously, running through the list in his mind:

  1. Help isn’t coming any time soon.
  2. They can’t escape on their own.
  3. He’s too injured to try anything else.
  4. He could _never_ hurt Tony.



He’s run out of options.

Peter exhales shakily.

Slowly, he raises his hands up in surrender. If Not-Mister Stark is intrigued by his actions, he doesn’t show it. He watches Peter like a hawk, never letting his hand waver. Peter reaches behind his head and peels off his mask, tossing it to the side gently.

“I give up,” Peter starts. Not-Mister Stark remains silent. Peter wets his lips, copper on his tongue.

“Before you kill me, I just… need to say something.” Peter dry swallows, his eyes beginning to water, his last few moments of sight being distorted. 

“Mister Stark, if you’re still in there-” his voice cracks, and he wished he had been able to remain stoic a little longer. “I just want you to know that _none_ of this is your fault. In fact, I forgive you already.”

Peter tries a smile, a twitch of his lip. Tears stream down his swollen cheeks, cascading like tiny waterfalls. He wished Tony would wipe them away.

“And everything’s going to be alright. When all this is over. I-I promise.”

Peter inhales, puts on a lop-sided smile. God he has so much to say. 

“I love you, so much...” He forces himself not to flinch at the whine of the gauntlet charging up. 

“Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Sorry? 
> 
> T_T


End file.
